


Tranquility

by The_Cat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, M/M, i think thats everyone - Freeform, just a small idea that i wanted to get down
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 07:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cat/pseuds/The_Cat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the Inquisitor wakes to find that Dorian, and some of the Redcliffe mages have been taken hostage in the night, what will he do to save his team, and lover, from a fate far worse than death?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that I was thinking of and wanted to write before I forgot. First time writing for Dragon Age & first thing I've written in about 9 months, so any feedback is more than welcome!  
> Hope you enjoy!

It was a particularly bright morning, light bathing the Inquisitor's room with a warm glow. He let out a low groan as he woke.

“Dorian?” He called meekly; patting his hands around the bed to find that he was, unfortunately, alone. The mage had certainly been there when he had fallen asleep last night, that much he was sure. He must just be up and about already, it was just like Dorian to leave his lover to rest. He rose slowly, stretching as he sat up. It must be at least ten, and he had a busy day ahead if Josephine caught him before he could check up on his friends.

A quiet knock at the door pulled Trevelyan from his thoughts.

“Inquisitor?” Cullen's voice was quiet, meaning there was almost certainly something wrong.

“Come in.” He sighed and ran a hand through blonde hair; silently hoping he didn't look _too_ much like he'd only just woken up. The door opened and Cullen entered, clearly far more awake and ready for work than his Inquisitor. Although that wasn't exactly an uncommon sight.

“We had some reports from scouts in the Hinterlands. A handful of Templars have disappeared from their camp.”

“Why is this important?” Trevelyan asked, clearly irritable from his tiredness. “They go missing, they die in a hole some place, and I save arrows.”

“Inquisitor-” Cullen paused. “Jace, this is important. They disappeared with Mage hostages. They appear to be trying to get a reaction from us.”

“What does Fiona have to say about this?”

“She's incredibly concerned. They weren't _just_ rogue mages, they were all travelling to Skyhold to join us. There is also the matter of...”

“Of what?”

“Some of the mages weren't travelling. They were taken from Skyhold itself, during the night. Leliana believes that the servants- or perhaps the guards, were infiltrated by some of the Templars, of someone hired by them.” He stopped, letting out a quiet, drawn sigh. “I am sorry, Inquisitor. I should have been paying more attention-”

“Cullen, this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known. We'll just have to tighten up a little more, keep an eye out for anything like this in the future. I will get dressed, and we can take a closer look at how they got in and where they have taken our mages.”

“Of course.”

Jace paused. “Have you seen Dorian this morning? He must have left me to sleep when he woke up, and I'd like to see him while I still have a moment.”

“I'm afraid not. He wasn't on the battlements nor at the library. He could well be in the Herald's Rest, though. I've not seen Bull or Sera, so I assume they are all together.”

“Of course. Thank you. I will be ready to call the council within the hour.”

Cullen gave a brief nod before leaving the Inquisitor to his thoughts.

Jace rose from the bed, lifting the hastily shed clothes from the night before. He took them to the wardrobe, placing them in the small basket beside. Dorian's amulet lay across the counter top, glistening in the sunlight. Running his thumb across the golden birthright, Jace thought of the night he had returned it to him. Dorian had almost been upset at first, but by the end of the night the two had reached a closeness Jace had wished for from the moment they had met. Shaking himself from the thoughts, he quickly fastened the amulet around his neck. Dorian must have forgotten to pick it up before he left, and he would be frantic if he thought he'd lost it again. Pulling a pale blue shirt and a pair of leather breeches out of the drawers, he dressed himself as fast as he could. He pulled on his boots, haphazardly lacing them up before he jogged out his room.

* * *

 

There was a buzz of cheer in the tavern, as usual. Maryden was playing upbeat tunes on her lute, watching gleefully as a group of the Chargers danced around in the space. Krem was stood back, laughing and clapping them on.

“Having a good morning, I see?” Jace asks, chucking as Krem jumped up from his perch.

“Inquisitor! The boys were too tired to celebrate when we returned last night, so we decided to celebrate now, Sir.”

“Good. Try keep the cheer up around if you can, okay?”

“Is everything okay, Boss?” Krem's posture had changed once again, frowning as he inspected his friend.

“Of course, just some difficult work to do today. Say, you haven't seen Dorian around today have you?”

“No, we've been a little, ah, distracted today. Bull's upstairs with Sera, though.”

“What about Cole?”

“Haven't seen him since we got back, he was taking scraps of waste to feed the spiders.” Krem chuckled, lifting his drink from the table. “You sure it's nothing?”

“I'm sure. I'll let you know if we need you desperately, but you should be free to celebrate today.”

“Well, that's good news!” Krem turned his head to his team, grinning like a cat. “Heard that, boys? Boss-man said we can celebrate all we want!”

His words were met with cheers, as the Chargers began laughing and cheering once more. Jace took that moment to slip up the stairs, heading to Sera's room. He knocked gently before entering, slightly disappointed at the lack of his mage.

“Hey, Boss!” Iron Bull smiled up from his seat.

“Where's Sera?”

“On the roof. She'll be down any moment. What's the problem?” Bull patted the seat beside him and Jace sat, grateful for the relaxed atmosphere in the room.

“Templars have kidnapped a load of Mages. Some came from under our noses.”

“What do you mean?”

“They have infiltrated somehow, and took them last night. I don't know how many are missing yet, though.”

“Huh, maybe Morrigan showed them in.” Bull muttered, kicking at the floor.

“I know you don't trust her yet, but I'm sure she wants us to progress as much as any other sane person. Corypheus puts _her_ life in danger too, remember.”

Bull leaned back, shrugging the idea off.

“Do you know where Dorian and Cole are?”

“Dorian I've not seen, Cole… He woke me up last night. I fell asleep downstairs and he woke me up crashing about. It's really unlike him, both to be up and about that late and to be so loud without stopping to make us forget. I followed him out and he was watching some people leaving. Then he just disappeared, like he does y'know?”

“Maybe he knew they were taking the mages.”

“Perhaps. Look, let me help you look about for Dorian. It'll take less time if there's two of us.” He stood, opening the door again for Jace. He practically sprinted out the building, running a hand through his hair. Scouts were all over the place, asking questions and taking notes.

“Excuse me?” He called, signalling over one of the scouts.

“Can I help you, Inquisitor?” The young man bowed slightly, looking at the Inquisitor with determination.

“Where is Dorian?”

“I would assume he is in your chambers. We've been everywhere else, and he is the only one unaccounted for.”

“Why was I not informed?”

“Well, I assumed that with your, uh, relationship, he may have not come down yet.”

“Of course. So, he wasn't seen before I was awake either?”

“No.”

“Thank you, that'll be all.” Jace spun on his heel and began walking toward the Hall, only to be stopped by Iron Bull and Sera.

“What's the news then?” Sera asked.

“Dorian hasn't been seen anywhere all day. He's not in my room-” He stopped, holding his churning stomach. The ground was spinning and the next thing he knew he was on the floor, coughing violently.

Bull began lifting him from the ground. “Boss, c'mon. We gotta get you to your room-”

“No!” Jace snarled, looking up at the Hall. “Dorian's been taken with them. I should have known, I should have worked it out sooner! We _need_ to get to the War Room.”

“Of course. Sera, find the big guys, okay? Quick!”

“Yes, Sir!” Sera ran off, yelling for Cullen. Bull helped Jace up the stairs, practically carrying him across the hall. They stopped when they reached Josephine's desk.

“I'll fill in the others. I won't be far if you need me.” Bull said quickly before leaving the room.

“Inquisitor, what is-”

“We need to find the mages, right now.”

“Of course, I was preparing letters-”

“No, Josephine. Right _now_. Dorian and Cole are with them. _Please_.”

“Of course. I will gather the others-” She was cut off once more as Cullen and Leliana burst through the door.

“Is it true?” Cullen asked, already headed toward the War Room.

“I wouldn't lie about this.” Jace replied, his throat dry. He mentally kicked himself for not waking when Dorian did. Perhaps he could have gone with him? At least distracted him for long enough that he wouldn't be involved!

“We need to be reasonable,” Leliana started as we surrounded the table. “We have no idea where they've taken the mages. There has been no trail, no lead, nothing.”

“Cole is with them, I'm sure. If we could only contact him, he could come back quickly. Maybe Solas-”

“Solas will not summon Cole. If Cole finds out where they are I'm sure he'd return in no time.”

“We have to try!”

“We do.” Cullen agreed, jogging from the room. Jace rested his arms on the table, looking over the map.

“Inquisitor-” Josephine started.

“I couldn't live with myself if any harm came to him. If they touch a hair on his head I swear I'll-”

“Inquisitor.” Solas' voice carried across the room. “I believe I can be of assistance.”

“Anything you can do.” Jace whispered.

“A friend of mine is helping me.”

“Isn't that dangerous?” Cullen asked. “It could-”

“They will not possess me, if that is your concern.” Solas smiled, approaching the table. “We're looking for Cole. Compassion. He should be easy to find, I imagine the hurt he is feeling now is immense.” He placed a hand on the table, closing his eyes. Jace watches, his stomach full with anxiety. They could be too late. They could be dead already. This could all be for nothing…

“Why am I here? They're hurting! I _have_ to go back!” Cole's voice rang out against the silence. He was sat on the table, looking around desperately. His eyes stopped when he saw me.

“Cole, what happened? Is he- is Dorian okay?”

“Fear, panic, regret. Why did I leave him? He'll panic. He needs me. I need him. I'm so scared. They can't do this. It's against their Chantry. Don't they care? Please hurry, amatus. _Please_ -” Cole stopped. “I hurt you, I'm sorry. I can make you forget-”

“No, don't do that. I need to know. What do they want to do?”

“They're doing something awful. They take prisoners into a room. They come out branded. They feel nothing after. It's harder to read.”

“Tranquil.” Solas stated. Jace stepped back, a hand over his mouth. They couldn't do that!

“They're making our mages Tranquil. Take the army from us.” Cullen pondered.

“There.” Cole was pointing at the map. “They're keeping them there.”

“Emprise Du Lion. We can leave as soon as you want, Inquisitor.” Cullen said, placing a gentle hand on the Inquisitor's shoulder. “We'll get there in time, I promise.”

“Solas, Cole, will you both join me? I just need to fetch Cassandra.”

“Of course. I will get Cassandra. Cole, tell the Inquisitor everything you can.”

Jace left the room, Cole following closely. He walked until he was outside, taking a deep breath.

“Jace-”

“Have they done it already?”

“Looks like they picked up the Inquisitor's lapdog. He goes last. Big show off would be perfect for this mutt. Send him back with nothing. Ruin them.”

“Did they hurt him?”

“A lot. Searing pain. Screams. Please, make it stop! Let me go!”

“We have to be quick...” Jace muttered, looking out over the courtyard. He couldn't lose Dorian. The mage was his rock; he was the happiness Jace hoped for all his life. He remembered one of the first nights after Jace had taken Dorian to his father. Maryden was outside, playing to herself as she composed a song. Dorian was listening as he processed the week. Jace had approached him, smiling as his eyes met the other's. Dorian stood, moving swiftly toward the Inquisitor. They'd danced together all night long, talking of anything but work. It was perfect, he was perfect. Those last words before they parted.

_Sweet dreams, amatus._

* * *

 

They arrived at Emprise Du Lion within two days. They pushed the horses hard, refusing to stop unless they absolutely _had_ to. There were supplies that could be picked up for the travel home, and there was no time to rest. Jace couldn't stop thinking of Dorian. They could have taken anyone else and he could have kept a level head, but this was too much. Sahrnia was as bustling as it could be, with a few Inquisition soldiers keeping them busy. It was cold, as always.

“Come on! I know where to go now.” Cole called. Jace approached him, looking around at the snow.

“Which way?”

“Just follow me. It'll be quicker.”

Cassandra and Solas followed as Cole sets off, running through the town. He jogged to keep up, focusing on Cole as he followed the winding path.

“Come on! We're nearly there!” He called. They stopped dead at a small cavern entrance, Cole looking inside with horror. He looked back at Jace. “Hurry. Please. They'll destroy me. Kill all I am. Amatus, please.”

“Hurry!” Jace yelled, readying his bow as he ran inside. Cole scouted ahead, silently slitting throats to clear the path. There were bodies everywhere. The mages fought hard. Dorian was no where to be seen. Cole appeared a moment later, motioning for them to follow. They reached a small door. There were mumbles from the other side.

“You won't get away with this!” Yelled an all too familiar voice. Dorian. Jace forced open the door, the scene hitting me like a blade. Dorian was on his knees, his arms chained behind his back. A tall, muscular man stood over him, gripping the mage's hair and forcing his head back. He was holding something over his forehead.

“Stop!” Solas yelled, a large jolt of lightning emerging from his staff. It hit the man, knocking him back off his feet. Jace stormed forward, retrieving an arrow and fully drawing his bow.

“Go on, kill me! Corypheus is proud!”

“He never cared. He never will.” Jace snarled, aiming the arrow to his head, and allowing it to fire perfectly between his eyes.

“We have this, Inquisitor! Take Dorian!” Cassandra yelled as she thrust her sword through another Templar. There were only two of the Blighters left anyway. He rushed to Dorian's side, kneeling before his lover.

“Hey, hey. I got you.”

“About time, amatus. You could well have been too late to the party.”

“You know me. Fashionably late.” He smiled, lifting Dorian into his arms.

“Oh, I bet you're loving this really. Getting to rescue me and all.”

“I'll love it once I know you're safe. How bad did they hurt you?” He asked, looking at the cuts littered over the mage's face. There were bruises forming on his jaw, cheek and forehead; and his clothes were covered in blood.

“Nothing more than I can handle.”

“Dorian...”

“Maybe a few broken bones? I'll be fine, dearest.”

“I swear, I would bring them back and kill them over.”

“They're very much gone now, I'm afraid. What about the others? They-”

“The others will be fine.”

“They made so many of them Tranquil, I had to listen to them scream, all of them.”

Jace let out a deep sigh, pressing his lips to Dorian's forehead. “I was so scared. The thought of losing you-”

“I'm here now, amatus. But as much as I know you love me all tied up, I'd love my arms back so I could hold you as long as I want to.”

“Oh!” Jace gasped. He dropped to the floor, carefully placing Dorian in front of him. He pulled out his lockpick, fiddling with the lock on the chains.

Cole knelt beside the pair, a smile on his face. “They are all free now. We should leave before more turn up.”

“Of course. We'll be out any moment.”

Cole nodded, leaving them alone. A click on the lock grabbed Jace's attention.

“Ah, there we are.” Dorian smiled, shaking off the chains and stretching his arms. He nudged up to Jace, kissing his nose.

“Come on, it's not safe here. We need to get you bandaged up, okay?”

“Aren't you going to carry me any more?” Dorian pouted. Jace lifted his lover into his arms once more, standing and carrying him out the cave.

“Hey, whatever happened to the big, bad 'Vint huh?”

“He wanted to be good...” Dorian smiled, his eyes flickering.

“Stay with me a little longer, okay?”

“I know, it's so awful not to hear my voice.” His eyes closed fully, his head falling against Jace's chest.

“Dorian needs a doctor!”

 

* * *

 

Weeks passed. Jace spent as much time as possible at Dorian's side, in hopes that he would wake. Others would visit frequently, to keep the Inquisitor company as he sat. When Dorian woke, however he was alone. He sat up, looking around the room to find no one around. He swung his legs around and stood up, grasping at anything he could to keep his balance. He quickly found his staff, leaning against the wall. Using it as an aid, he began to walk from the room. The pain was almost unbearable, his leg and ribs clearly still on the mend. It didn't matter, though. All that truly mattered was getting to _his_ Inquisitor. He clambered to the Grand Hall, looking around for help.

“Woah there Sparkles, you sure you should be up and about yet?” Varric's voice was followed by support from my side.

“Scandalous, I'm sure. Where is he?”

“In the War Room. You should go in, surprise them all. They need a lift up.”

“What better lift than me?”

“You got it. Come on, I'll help you over.” He walked the mage over to the large doors, letting him go to walk in alone.

“… that won't work! We have to go to the source, otherwise they'll just harvest more!”

“Inquisitor-”

“I don't want those bastards to get their hands on another shard of lyrium. They made that choice!”

“Inquisitor I-”

“No, Cullen! I know you have ties to these people but they _dared_ to touch our mages, hurt our team, Dorian could have died if we didn't get back to Sahrnia fast enough!”

“All this fighting over me? Perish the thought!”

Jace spun on his heel, his eyes widening at the sight. Dorian could feel his stomach explode with butterflies as the blonde drew closer, placing a gently hand on his cheek. His eyes began to fill with tears.

“My, my; it's not too professional to cry, Inquisitor.”

“I thought I lost you. I thought I'd never hear you speak again.”

“I would not leave you so easily, amatus. You know that I love you too much.”

Jace wrapped his arms around the mage, pulling him into a close embrace. Dorian could feel tears drip onto his shoulder as he melted into his lover's arms. He kissed Jace gently, first on his neck, his cheek, then on his lips.

“Don't forget the broken ribs, my love.”

Jace almost jumped back, taking Dorian's hand in his. “How are you feeling?”

“Quite dreadful, if I am honest. I don't know if waiting may have been a better idea.” Dorian laughed as his legs buckled from under him. Jace caught him almost immediately, holding him upright.

“Inquisitor, if you wish to go we can pick up later on. I think you both need some rest.” Leliana chuckled.

“Of course. Thank you, everyone.” Jace smiled, lifting Dorian into his arms once more and taking off for his chambers. Dorian kissed at his neck at he climbs the stairs, pouting at the lack of attention.

“Amatus...” He whispered quietly. Jace placed his lover carefully on the bed, sitting beside him.

“You must rest, Dorian.”

“Rest? But there's so much fun in being awake!”

“I only worry for your health. I need you healed up as soon as possible; how are we to have any fun otherwise, hm?”

“Fine.” Dorian frowned.

“Tell me what happened.”

“What?”

“What woke you up? What did they do? Why?”

“I just woke in the night feeling uneasy. I decided to take a walk when I saw people running for the gates. They saw me and before I could call for backup I was greeted with a sword hilt to the face. Then I remember waking in chains. They told me they'd leave me until last; I suppose they got fed up of me yelling obscenities at them. Or they were jealous that I still looked better than them.”

“Clearly the latter.” Jace chuckled. Dorian smiled, watching his partner's deep purple eyes light up as he laughed.

“They tortured me. I suppose when I was being treated that was figured out. They were trying to get me to tell them what weaknesses you had.”

“What did you say?”

“I told them that you had no weaknesses. They told me I was lying, that I was your weakness.”

“They were right about that.”

“No, they were wrong. If I were your weakness we'd both be dead right now. You knew I was in trouble and pushed as hard as possible to get me out of the situation. Now, they are dead and we are in no more trouble.”

“I never thought of it that way.” Jace pondered. Dorian kissed his nose once more. “Does it hurt?”

“Not at all, I am far too superior for their pain!”

“That's a lie. How bad?”

“Fine, very bad. I felt like I was on fire when I tried to walk. I could only think of you, though.” Dorian lay back on the bed, pulling Jace down beside him. “I am just glad you made it when you did, amatus.”

“What if I had been any later?”

“I'd have a sunburst on my forehead, and I'd be talking utter nonsense. The brand was almost on me when you arrived.”

“I'm glad I got there on time, then.” Jace wrapped his arms around Dorian, pulling him close. With a look of sudden memory, he pulled Dorian's amulet from his shirt. Pulling it over his head and fastening it around Dorian's neck, he smiled sheepishly. “I held onto it, you left it here when you woke before. Rest, my love.”

“Promise you'll be here when I wake?” Dorian asked, playing mindlessly with his birthright.

“I will not leave you for a second.”

“I love you, amatus.”

“I love you too.”


End file.
